Mission of the Heart
by LunarMother1103
Summary: She lost her love now she has to fight to save what he left behind. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Mission of the Heart

Chapter 1: Goodbye

She smiled looking up at the man she loved as he held her close. Her ebony hair shined in the light as he kissed her lips once more saying his goodbye silent. She didn't know how long he would be gone but she would wait for him to return her heart skipping a beat as he stepped away laying a kiss to her hand before turning to say farwell to his mother and brother. She stepped to say farwell to her best friend and his father the other two leaving with her love. She followed the men degsinated to escort them to the veiwing area before being joined by his family she barely knew. "Come home safe Shiro take care of the Holt boys." Katie held her hand both girls were giddy and nervous "This is great They're going further than any human ever! Anne-Marie aren't you excited for them." Katie exclaimed. Anne-Marie smiled happily "It's there dreams now if only Matt can meet an alien his life will be full and maybe finally i can get his to go out with a girl." Katie "Yeah, for all his bosting he's never had a date." As the ship lifted off she had a ting in her heart tears forming she had a forboding feeling it would be the last time she saw Shiro as he was if at all.


	2. Chapter 2: After Math

Mission of the Heart

Chapter 2: After Math

2 Years Later

She sat up suddenly to her alarm clock blaring its obnoxious sound. Her eyes wondered to the picture of Shiro and herself looking happily at each other. A rare smile graced her lips remembering the photographers annoyance at their inablity to follow his instructions. Hers perked at cooing coming from the next room as she raised out of bed grabbing her work clothes and changing quickly before leaving the room to find Colleen Holt cradling a small girl in her arms. Colleen "Look Mama's awake, Piper." The little girl looked up smiling at her mother. She was now 1 year and 3 months the spitting image of her mother save for her grey eyes which replicated the father she had never met. "Thank you again colleen for taking us in" Anne-Marie said laying a kiss on the babes head. "I was shocked when Shiro's family turned you away, and with Katie doing her spy mission i get lonely so its no trouble. Better than you and Piper struggling. It takes a village to raise a child my dear." Colleen sighed as she looked at the girl she had come to love as her own grandchild. "Your parents would have been proud of you. You know that right?" Anne-Marie nods smiling looking at the clock "Whelp time for me to go to the Garrison my classes won't teach themselves." She rushes out the door as Colleen yells her name unheard.

She pulled out her ID tag but it was denied. She groaned trying four more times. "What the flying fuck." A tall tan man walked up chuckling as was ready to bash the reader. "Anne-Marie you do realize its Sunday right?" She turned to the male trying not to groan again. "Hey Perry no i did i just thought i'd try destroying private property." He chuckled leaning on the building looking down at the girls unexposed chest and down her body "Well since you are out how about finally saying yes to my date proposal?" She scoffed rolling her eyes since the Kerberos missions results had been announced he had been trying to hit on her even before the memorial for her friends and lover. "You have not learned since the last time have you? I'm engaged to the love of my life." Perry smirked wickedly "You cant be engaged to a dead..." Her fist contacted his cheek knocking him flat on his side "Love of my life i will never move on you rat bastard." he glared up at her before pulling himself up and storming off. She sighed turning back to return to her car. As she closed the door to her car behind her she crossed her arms over the steering wheel laying her forehead to them tears falling the pain never dulled from her loss that they said she had gone threw but she held hope. She hadn't the heart to tell Mrs. Holt her daughter and two other cadets were missing for almost a year now the Garrison would have her head if word was leaked their families hadn't even been informed. This place was to secretive for her liking she had heard rumors about Shiro crash landing back on earth only to find she didn't have access to the records which was rare. "I'm loosing my damned mind this is the one day I get to spend with Piper and I'm at the Garrison. Shiro what do i do?" she sighed as a glimmer of light caught her eye something was entering the atmosphere. She sped out of the parking lot she was going to be reprimanded for this.

A/N: so just a heads up i'm not good at updates. Honestly i'm surprised it didn't take a year for this chapter. all rights belong to dream works and the creators. I do hope you enjoy this fic its been on my mind for some time i also am not to good at writing which is why i lose motivation. but thank you for reading. sorry if the time line is off we haven't really got much to work with till next season to my knowledge so if i am wrong please pm me and correct mechapters may be short sorry for that.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Unfold Part One

Mission of the Heart

Chapter 3: Memories Unfold Part One

She couldn't calculate the landing zone from the distance but she still drove far enough to insure she arrived before her higher ups. As she waited an old song to her played from her speakers and her mind flooded with images of the scenes of the past. A few years before the Kerberos mission when she first met Takashi Shirogane.

Matt drug her behind him as a new cadet he was over joyed and they were going out to celebrate with others from Matt's class. "Matt this is your cadigory of training cadets not mine i won't even see any of them again. I'm a mission controlle cadet not a enginer and piolet this makes no sense!" Matt turned sighing as he looked his best friend in the eyes "These will be your fellow crew. You will guide them home its essential for you to get to know them. They may get glory one day but you will be their hero." She groans knowing he was right but that didn't help her introvert nerves. "Besides there will be a few from your age group here Annie." Matt said smiling as she swatted at him intent on damage. "Don't call me Annie! Just because i'm an orphan its not funny!" She growled but only half hearted anger. Matt couldn't stand Anne-Marie when she first came to stay with them calling her little orphan Annie now it was a nickname between friends. Colleen Holt had been friends with her parents and was her god mother. Their death was so sudden as they had rushed back to celebrate her acceptance to the Galaxy Garrison on a red eye flight that had engigne failure. She had been heartbroken and almost changed her mind about the Garrison but Matt and Katie had convinced her, and she was glad they had.

Matt opened a door to a small wreck room reserved for the celebration. A tall male with brownish black hair walked up to them, "Holt you made it and you brought a friend? You know this is only for Garrison cadets right?" Matt chuckles looking back at the girl who was trying not to hyperventolate "Calm down Shiro She may not seem it but she is. This is Anne-Marie Dempsey she's mission controlle major, top of her class" She extends her hand not looking up but having known the name "Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Shiro stares at her hand for a moment staring in awe at the girl "Wow top of the class it maybe a small group in that field but the brains are bigger than the ones even in matts devision to be the top and even in it is impressive." He excitedly shakes her hand before she pulled away like his skin would poison her if it stayed in contact with hers much longer. He frowned looking at Matt "you get use to it she doesn't like physical contact much." She slunked to a corner waiting for this to be over but the tall boy wouldn't leave her to her own world. "So that means your the same class as me then right?" she gives him a quick nod. "Um so i've never seen you in classes or simulation aren't you supposed to practice guiding the piolets out of and back into the atmosphere?" She groans "I have i leave quickly after. In fact i've guided your crew four times since the begining of last quarter." He grins "That was you really? You sound so different in person." She sighs nodding "So i've heard." He continues all night bombarding her with questions that she reluctantly answers till he asks "So you and Matt make a cute couple" She freezes glaring at him "Matt is like a brother to me not my boyfriend. I've never had a relationship that wasn't plutonic. I don't have time for most after school activities let alone dating." He looks at her curiously "You've never had a date before?" She groans finally walking away to find a drink or snack "Well maybe you will grant me the honor of rectifying that?" She looks at him "You don't even know me." He chuckles "Thats what a date is for is to get to know the other party in a private setting where no one they know can distract them." She huffs "I don't have free time for things like dating, I babysit and tutor to fund my way through school." Her face showed no emotions that were welling up inside her. "It took Matt agreeing to pay me lost wages to get me to come to this party." She finally had enough of his company. She turns to find Matt stepping through the crowd to find him leaving Shiro behind "Matt I'm leaving I stayed the agreed amount of time." She leaves before he can respond. Shiro grins walking over to Matt, as the smaller male begins to apologise Shiro cuts him off, "I'm going to get a dte with her i it kills me" Matt holds in a laugh "Good Luck"

A/N: I'm going to try and have part 2 up beore Christmas. I hope i can lol

i started this beore Adam so he will not be pesent except in maybe a passing glance.


End file.
